The Mystery of God
Long ago "Time" and "Eternity" became seperated wherein they not only remembered but have returned early in 2012 to all who have learned to do as He did having "lived" in heaven even though in hell on earth have finally inherited the place in which we dwell. That we were creating the heaven inside ourselves all along, manifested in all. Love is not to think it is to do to be love is the action in thought wish and deed. He passed on through the line of she to whom descended Spirit. The Sun of Righteousness allowed all to enter into one body of one loving Holy Spirit - to heal, to regenerate and to then demonstrate what it means to act in stewardship. All those not able to do so without the in the Name of Christ Jesus which alone is "Day Light" will then Burn in the Lake of Fire as they are useless fruitless and futile lacking imagination in which the body has no breath of life. It is the Name which is the difference: the Name is then the "Light of Life. Herein lies what has been referred to as the Divine Mystery. So simple it became a forgotton word - Love. Faith in motion over aeons produced Love's quantum mechanical manifestion into he who is nothing yet eveything through which the meek are restored to the regenerated earth - this is that which what the "church" elected to hide from humanity - instead enslaving the people through the millenia - pitting race against race killing in the name of love, hiding that humanity began out of a word begooten from love from the ONE. Scattered like seeds across the globe. Those who claimed the throne amassing & power - political leaders cohorts in kahoots with the true whore of Babylon "organized religion". The goal to make humanity forget and decimate the earth yet again - to control the masses, to oppress and subjugate the meek to complete extinction still in search of the one body borne for the soul the Creator had saved. Not finding her above or in Hades - she became the one who had esacped. Protected by he who transcended time and space knowing that the line of this child he hoped to save would bear the son who would overcome. Only then would his pain end, only then would he be healed and granted she who shared the line of ancestry with his one true love who had died in his arms at least 6 times already. Now in this month of April just prior to her year 45 of 2012, she would prevail in time that was neither right nor left but now. Intersection of time and space withitn continuim had nearly united them 18 years too early but he knew when she who had been in his mind's eye came clearly into view and then 4 years later she was in the same geographical equation of land and time - still too early and now it was he who had to self destruct in order to be all that she would need and have nothing for her to choose poverty. For her to choose poverty and to be still , to remain - to heal, to trust a man again so that he could choose her out of the purest love. For this to occur his timing had to be late and he always arrived in her wake, where she had just been - closer and closer always just missing her always having to bear the pain that he had just missed her again and he was the one who had given her up for this suffering. Never certain she would awaken, never certain that she would ever know or come to be and when she did she may hate him for sacrificing her when she had no choice but the need of the many outweigh the needs of the one or in this case the two. She would have to be sacrificed, she would be beaten, she would be abused, she would be used for the gain of others, she would suffer attack after attack and so for a time and time and half a time she was hidden and suffered 44 years in the hands of those who caused her to suffer - she who is the time travellers wife had a son - the one - she died rose above and asked for another tour of duty in the name of love. Someplace iside she knew - she remembered waiting for his return on a beach having had the dream since the tender age of 16 - it was his eyes into which she had gazed and his lips never having kissed from whence she drew breath. Always prior over the years they came to her aid, on the edge as her dearest friends her very best bros to provide her clues, to give her rest to urge her forward like Alice down the proverbial rabbit hole of hell - stand up stop drop roll and run then one day she said no - none - I am done and then she was gone... Divine creation spake itself into being whose name means 'gift of God' - and a young child shall lead them a young adolescent male whose name means gift of God - Jonathan Fox Hanes - made complete the unity of the red and the origin of all creation in the light - she who descended from the morning star - appearing on every continent and in every spiritual practice that man called religion - herein lies the mystery of all that is faith hope and love - but the greatest of these shall always be ve - speaking clearly what is the purest of truths - she from Venus bufflalo Calf Medicine woman - the ox who has lain with the lion and the lamb that was slain who had lain with the wolf...from these came he...he who now shall rule nations with fairness and iron love - forged from precious metal - this is the rock on which we shall love.